encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lars O. Berglund
__INDEX__ Lars O. Berglund (* 10. September 1931 in Göteborg, SchwedenBerglund, Lars O.: Persönliche Informationen. E-Mail-Korrespondenz vom 13./14. Juli 2013.) ist ein pensionierter Übersetzer mit den Arbeitssprachen Schwedisch und Deutsch. Biografie Vor 1967 war Berglund Radioproduzent sowie Editorial-Autor in den USA und Kanada, außerdem arbeitete er als Wissenschaftsjournalist für die schwedische Tageszeitung Dagens Nyheter. Es folgte eine dreijährige Tätigkeit als Technischer Autor bei IBM, bis Berglund sich 1970 in Schweden als Übersetzer in den Arbeitssprachen Englisch und Schwedisch selbständig machte. Nach seinem Umzug nach Deutschland war er seit 1983 Übersetzer für die Sprachrichtung Deutsch-Schwedisch mit den Fachgebieten Kraftfahrzeugtechnik, Bauwesen, Maschinenbau, Hoch- und Tiefbau, Wasserbau, Elektrotechnik, Energietechnik, Wirtschaftsingenieurwesen, Lebensmittel/Ernährung und medizinische Geräte. Des Weiteren verfasste er in den Jahren 1987 und 1990 insgesamt drei Aufsätze für die Zeitschrift Lebende Sprachen zu folgenden Themen: Ausarbeitung von Redaktionsrichtlinien für Werbetexte in der Industrie, Qualitätskontrolle technischer Übersetzungen und praktische Relevanz der Übersetzungswissenschaft im Berufsalltag von Übersetzern. Berglund lebt in Weil im Schönbuch (Deutschland).http://www.translationdirectory.com/translators/german_swedish/lars_berglund1.php Zitate Berglund zur Rolle des Übersetzers„The Search for Social Significance.“ In: Lebende Sprachen: Zeitschrift für Fremde Sprachen in Wissenschaft und Praxis (LSP) 1990; 35 (4): 151.: :… In industrial documentation, the view of a translator as a dependent and passive intermediary, who reproduces a given text for the benefit of people who don't understand its language, is misleading. It is more fruitful to see him as an active communicator, who receives, collects and processes source information needed to serve a specific purpose in a language community other than that of the source information. This is how technical translators tend to see themselves, even though such distinctions may not be uppermost in their minds. Zur übersetzungsprozessbegleitenden Qualitätskontrolle durch den Übersetzer selbst„Translation Review: Why Things Go Wrong – and How They Shouldn't.“ In: Lebende Sprachen: Zeitschrift für Fremde Sprachen in Wissenschaft und Praxis (LSP) 1987; 32 (4): 151.: :… The specialist may become exasperated by all questions before the conscientious translator is happy. In addition, there is the risk that the specialist finds some of the questions so elementary that he, quite unfairly, loses faith in the translator. (For instance, the translator can have very sound reasons to ask for the exact meaning of Schraube …, at which point the specialist will deduce that this translator does indeed have a screw loose, and should immediately be taken off the job.) In such situations, it might be a good idea for the translator to relax his in-process control and submit a preliminary text with comments and a clear proviso that it must be treated as a draft. Publikationen * „The Ethics of Ineffective Translation.“ In: Lebende Sprachen: Zeitschrift für Fremde Sprachen in Wissenschaft und Praxis (LSP) 1987; 32 (1): 7-11. * „Translation Review: Why Things Go Wrong – and How They Shouldn't.“ In: Lebende Sprachen: Zeitschrift für Fremde Sprachen in Wissenschaft und Praxis (LSP) 1987; 32 (4): 151-154. * „The Search for Social Significance.“ In: Lebende Sprachen: Zeitschrift für Fremde Sprachen in Wissenschaft und Praxis (LSP) 1990; 35 (4): 145-151. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Übersetzer Kategorie:Geboren 1931 Kategorie:Mann